As toy guns loaded with foam darts are with fun and safety, they are popular among children. The foam darts usually have separate darts and shells. After being loaded in the shells, the darts together with the shells are then loaded into the magazines. In the prior art, in order to re-load new darts, a player has to take out the magazine and release the shell when all the darts have been fired. The solution has drawbacks that such cumbersome procedure may affect the game progress and emotion of the players when they are in the exciting game with the toy gun.